


the space inbetween us

by reoffgamsey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, apocalypse au, i literally forgot how to tag give me a break, lowkey sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reoffgamsey/pseuds/reoffgamsey
Summary: "Tired?" He asks instead, like he can't see it in every crinkle around the other boy's eyes and the corners of his lips, in the way his shoulders slump when he thinks no one is watching.Michael replies, "Nope," and then he says, "not at all." And Geoff can't help but hate him, just a little, for lying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. This author's note might be a little long. 
> 
> I'm writing again. It's been a long time (three years at least) since I've even thought about writing a fic. But I've had this idea in my head forever and this drabble in my notes and I thought I might as well just post it and??? Yknow. Anyways, the main plot is going to be set in the apocalypse and it's going to include all the guys, and maybe some other people from RT as well. 
> 
> So, if you didn't read over any of that, that's fine. This is the only important thing. Please, please, please if you enjoy this or would like to read more of this, tell me. I would love to write it, but I'll only do it if it's something people want to read. So like, give it some love. Or some criticisms? Or whatever works. But please be gentle (or not), I have no beta reader and nobody to even read it over for me. And it's been a really long time.

Michael sits next to him on the beach, plopping his butt directly in the sand like he doesn't care whether or not it ruins his only pair of dress pants. He's still wearing his faded Converse that were stolen for him years ago. Geoff doesn't know how they still fit—maybe they don't, maybe Michael only wears them to make him happy. Michael sees him looking and wiggles his toes in his shoes, laughing freely in that lovely way of his. The elder finally brings himself to look away from his feet, glancing over at his face. The sun is just starting to set, and it casts a pretty orange glow on his pale skin, and Geoff can't look away. 

The closer he looks, the more (less) he sees. Michael's cheeks are hollow, and so are the areas around his eyes. His jaw pokes out, a sharp angle that doesn't match the softness of his lips, of his smile. The sun highlights his freckles, but also the way his skin stretches thinly over his cheekbones. He looks tired, in a way that Geoff is familiar with. He decides then that that is a look he never again wants to see on Michael. 

Michael touches his shoulder with his hand. There's dirt under his nails, and there's blood, too. Dried into every crevice of his skin. It makes Geoff feel a little like crying.

"You think too much," Michael says, in that matter-of-fact way of his. Geoff begins a sentence, an argument, but he gets cut off with a big, fake yawn. 

"Tired?" He asks instead, like he can't see it in every crinkle around the other boy's eyes and the corners of his lips, in the way his shoulders slump when he thinks no one is watching. 

Michael replies, "Nope," and then he says, "not at all." And Geoff can't help but hate him, just a little, for lying. 

The elder smiles thinly, and his skin stretches tightly across the bones in his face like it might rip if he forces another smile. Michael smiles too, the curl of his lip and the crinkle of his nose and every breath reminding Geoff that he is here, and he is alive. He stands up and stretches, dusting wet sand from the back of his pants like he could get it all off with his hands if he just tried hard enough. He tells Geoff that he's forgiven before he leaves, and neither quite know what he means but it makes them feel a bit better, anyways.


End file.
